Addicted To You
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: Post o3x15. As a way to get revenge on his brother and the Salvatores for killing him, Kol takes Elena with him when he leaves Mystic Falls. But once the game of cat and mouse begins can Kol resist the Petrova doppelgänger's hold? — [Kol x Elena]
1. His For the Taking

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own VD nor the characters in it. If I did I would be rich!

* * *

**Addicted To You**

**Chapter One: His For The Taking**

**EPOV**

Elena sat on the porch bench, the letter she read only a few minutes ago clenched tightly in her hands. The entire day had been one big nightmare: first Elijah learning about her treachery, then Rebekah threatening to kill her, and lastly, Bonnie hating her because her mother was turned into a vampire due to her mistakes. Elena rubbed her eyes, unable to stop the tears from falling. A feeling of loneliness and guilt overwhelmed her; she never wanted someone to get hurt, never wanted someone else to suffer, especially because of her.

_Your compassion is a gift, Elena._

She glanced at Elijah's letter in her hands, the paper dotted with tears, smudging some of the writing. She breathed deeply through her nose, trying and failing to stop herself from crying. She knew she made a mistake; she never should have given Esther her blood. Then none of this would have happened. The Originals would have left them all alone and they would have found another way to kill Klaus. But it was never that simple, was it?

"A pretty girl like you should never cry," a smooth, dark voice suddenly spoke. Elena jumped, her head jerking towards a figure leaning against her porch, arms crossed over their chest. Shadows fell on the figure, making it hard to make out their features, but Elena could tell by the body posture and the tone of voice that it was a man. For some reason that voice sounded familiar to her, and when the figure took a step closer, Elena was met with the face of the one and only Kol Mikaelson. She exhaled slowly. He was smirking at her, his eyes shamelessly wandering over her figure. Elena's heartbeat spiked as she observed the dark eyed Original that had appeared out of nowhere.

"W-why are you h-here?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly from all the crying, sounding awfully hoarse even to her own ears.

"Why not? Can't I visit the neighbourhood?" He asked teasingly, his eyes dancing with amusement; "And then I saw a beautiful girl crying all by herself, and being the gentlemen I am, I thought I would see if she's alright. I'm Kol by the way, although I'm sure you've heard of me."

Not believing his story, and ignoring his introduction, she stood up, Elijah's letter still clenched in her hands.

"Is Elijah alright?" Trying to keep her emotions in check; she wanted to make sure he was fine. After all, this whole ordeal was her fault; she was the one who gave Esther the permission to use her blood.

Kol's expression changed instantly, all traces of humour washed away from his handsome face.

"Ah, Elijah. Yes, I do believe he's leaving Mystic Falls as we speak," Kol replied boringly, obviously not interested in talking about his brother. "I don't see why you would care."

"It's my fault he nearly died," Elena defended, her eyes sparkling with fierce emotion that Kol found endearing. "I care for him," she admitted softly.

Kol snorted and shook his head. "Care for him? That man nearly killed you today. One word from him and Rebekah would have slaughtered you."

No matter how true his words were, Elena ignored them and looked down at the letter in her hand. Kol may have been right, but Elijah felt guilty about what he did to her, the danger he put her in. The words in the letter spoke loudly, to her at least.

"You know, I find it funny how everyone always dotes on the doppelgängers," Kol spoke abruptly, breaking Elena's train of thought. "Is it hard, I wonder? To look at the men that worship you when they're seeing you as a replacement for a woman they once loved."

Elena had to admit that no matter how much she refused to let Kol's words get to her, they hurt nevertheless. Especially, since she was sure that at some point, both Stefan and Damon saw her as nothing but Katherine's replacement. And by the way Kol was smirking darkly, he was obviously aware of the fact that he hit a sore spot with that statement.

"Is that why you came here tonight? To make me feel bad about myself, because I already do," she declared, giving him a fierce yet tired look. She really wanted to be left alone for the night, no more vampire business, just a long bath and a peaceful night's sleep.

But before she could even react, Kol slammed her against the wall of her house, making her gasp in shock as he stared at him; his fangs were bared and dark veins were pulsing under his eyes.

"I ought to kill you for helping our so-called mother in almost killing us," he hissed dangerously. Elena shivered in fear, her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears. "Not to mention that it would piss off Nicklaus quite badly and those pesky Salvatore brothers."

Elena tried to breathe deeply, her air flow restricted by Kol's hand that held her tightly to the wall, pressing down on her neck. However, Kol's face suddenly changed back to normal, and he stared at her blankly for a long minute, before a wide smirk stretched across his face, showing his straight white teeth as mischief sparkled in his eyes. Using his free hand, he brushed the side of Elena's cheek, making her flinch. Whatever idea he just got seemed to please him greatly as he continued softly tracing her facial features.

"But then again…why make it quick?" he asked rhetorically. "When I can have _so _much _fun _with you."

He leaned closer, his breath fanning over her sensitive neck as he whispered gently in her ear, "Revenge is sweet."

Then Elena felt her head slam into the wall behind her, and the last thing she felt was a pair of two strong arms catching her and lifting her up.

And then her world went black.

* * *

**KPOV**

Kol caught the unconscious doppelgänger before she hit the ground, swiftly pulling her up in his arms. She was very light, weighing almost nothing to him. The Original stopped for a second, making sure that nobody witnessed what just happened before he moved quickly down the stairs and disappeared into the night. He ran only for about five minutes before stopping before an automobile, or a car as modern people now called them. Kol briefly thought back to how different cars had been a hundred years ago, but dismissed that useless thought almost as quickly as it came.

Without much care he placed the unconscious girl in the backseat and got behind the wheel. Thinking back on the lessons that he bullied Klaus into giving him, he got the car started, driving it as quickly and as far as he could from Mystic Falls.

Smiling casually to himself, he glanced at the rear-view mirror and his smile turned into a full blown smirk as he observed the peaceful girl, her tear stains still visible on her face. Kol had this planned for some time now. What better way to have his revenge against Klaus for daggering him than stealing his precious hybrid-making blood bag? And not to forget those annoying Salvatores that had the nerve to kill him, twice. First at the ball when they snapped his neck, then by that human friend of theirs that daggered him in the bar. They were foolish if they thought he was just going to forget about it. Oh, no. He would hit them where it hurt the most—the Petrova doppelgänger. Just like he always thought, love was a weakness, but he guessed he had to be thankful; now his revenge would be that much sweeter.

He wanted Klaus to get angry; he wanted to play a game with him. And he had already left the first clue to Klaus back in Mystic Falls. Now Klaus would have to search for his doppelgänger all over the world. He wasn't about to make this easy for him.

Kol chuckled menacingly, a familiar feeling of adrenaline boiling in his veins. This was going to be _very _fun.

"Just you wait sweet, little Elena," he said almost fondly, but his tone was cold and bordering cruel. "We _are _going to have _so _much fun together."

With that, Kol increased the speed even more, leaving Mystic Falls and his remaining family behind.

* * *

**KLPOV**

Klaus stared blankly at his sketchbook, his hand and the pencil positioned above the page. No matter how much he tried, nothing came to him. After burning all drawings of Caroline, he felt oddly empty, and the notebook felt lighter and emptier than ever before.

"Nik, you may want to see this." Rebekah's voice rang in the room as she entered. There was a strange note of urgency in her voice that made Klaus look up and stare at her. His only sibling left. Esther and Finn fled, Kol followed them only a few hours later, and even Elijah left him in the end, only Rebekah remained.

The younger blonde walked closer towards him and showed him a cream coloured paper. On it was a message addressed to him.

**Dearest Brother,**

**A, B, C, D, F, G.**

**Can you find the missing E?**

**-Kol.**

Klaus shot up from his position on the couch, immediately understanding the meaning of the note.

"He wouldn't dare!" Klaus roared furiously, throwing his notebook across the room, his features twisted in rage, eyes burning orange. Rebekah jumped back, clearly surprised by his sudden anger.

"I think he did, Nik. He took her," his sister said calmly, taking the note from her brother's clenched hands. "Kol always had been into these sorts of games. You should have known better, really. He never was one for forgiveness; he would have had his revenge sooner or later."

"How dare he," he spat furiously, pacing around the room, smashing random objects on his way. "Once I find him, I will tear his heart out myself."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him, not looking very convinced. Klaus just shook his head and continued pacing, already making plans to find Elena and bring her back.

"And who says that he hasn't already killed her or better yet, turned her into a vampire?" she asked. Klaus stopped dead, a long minute of silence followed, before he turned to his sister.

"No, that would be no fun," Klaus muttered in reply. "He wants me to worry, because he has the power over her life now. No Elena, no hybrids. He wants me to look for her and worry every single day, wondering if she's still alive or not."

Rebekah laughed. "Well, it seems that our baby bro got the better of you, Nik."

"Oh, I will find her," he promised, looking back at the burning fire. "Especially since I know I won't be the only one looking for her."

Klaus clenched his jaw tightly.

_Game on, little brother._

* * *

**AN:** Hello, darlings! How are you all? Like I said my cravings for Kol just refused to pass, and as days passed I began loving Kolena even more, I'm sorry I can't be helped! ^^ I just really wanted Elena paired with somebody else than Damon or Stefan, even though I love both of those pairings. So it got me writing this! ;) This will be pretty much AU from 03x15 "All My Children" and will include Kol's and Elena's travels, and their problem on the way. However, it will most likely return to VD storyline once it comes back from the Spring break! :D I'm also thinking about writing an Elina story too, hmm.

I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, let me know, if not I will accept my defeat and give up!

**Regards.**

**A.~ **


	2. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Never have and never will own VD.

* * *

**Addicted To You**

**Chapter Two: Only The Beginning**

"_Don't it hurt so bad,  
When you're standin' in the sun,  
In the bottom of your heart,  
You don't love no one__."—  
__**When The Lights Go Out by The Black Keys**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena woke up to the feeling of a moving car and the low humming of an engine in her ear. The young brunette sluggishly opened her eyes, immediately wincing in pain from the bright sunlight that was irritably shining directly onto her face. However, nothing could compare to the fierce and piercing headache that had her curling into herself as a small pained moan escaped her dry lips.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wakeup sleeping beauty," an awfully familiar voice called from the front of a car.

Rubbing her throbbing temples, Elena slowly lifted her head, staring at the young Original who was, surprisingly, driving a car and staring at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Where am I?" she asked, hoarsely, a hint of panic entering her voice once she realized that she had been kidnapped by a dangerous vampire.

"Hmm, I would say about 140 miles away from Detroit," he replied breezily; briefly looking at her before turning his eyes onto the road again.

Elena's eyes widened in shock—her headache momentarily forgotten; "_Detroit? _Did you just say Detroit?"

To her horror Kol just nodded casually—Elena paled—slumping back against the backseat. She couldn't understand why Kol even took her, not to mention the fact that Detroit was at least good 10 hours drive from Mystic Falls, minimum. She hadn't realized she voiced her thoughts until Kol answered her.

"Well, when I knocked you out, I think I overdid it a bit," he said, adding a small chuckle at the end. "You were out for quite a while, princess."

Elena sent a withering glare his way, even if he couldn't really see it. "Don't call me that," she snapped. Then she cringed a little, realizing that she tried to boss an Original around, an Original with a _very _bad temper.

"Oohh, the kitten has claws," he responded, amusement coloring his voice as he caught her gaze through the rear-view mirror again. "And here I thought that you were just an obedient Golden girl. _Interesting_."

"Just please take me back," she pleaded, clenching her fists. "I've done nothing to you."

Kol simply laughed in reply. "Believe me, I know _that_. But then again, this was never about _you_, little human. I'm simply doing this to get back at my brother and your precious Salvatore brothers."

"Because they killed you?" she asked, leaning a bit closer to see his face better. Another painful jolt went through her skull; she groaned.

"Yes."

She had to admit that she admired his ability to remain so calm and controlled, but then again, he was an ancient Original who had perfected his expressions over a long period of time. Elena bit back another moan of pain, her head buzzing painfully, eyes burning with tears of both frustration and pain. She suddenly jolted when she felt Kol pull the car over and stop, the passenger doors flying wide open.

Blinking her eyes open, Elena tried to focus on the blurry image before her, a pair of warm arms easily lifting her from the car and setting her outside. She relaxed and sighed in relief as fresh air softly caressed her skin, and blew loose strands of her hair around her face—her eyes closed.

"I don't think I did any internal damage, but you will probably be dizzy for the next few hours at least," Kol's voice drifted in her ears, and she opened her eyes again. He was standing before her, staring at her, his gaze hard and examining. "Sometimes I forget just how fragile humans really are; I believe I misjudged my own strength."

Elena had no idea if this was some sort of twisted version of an apology, but nodded silently, her vision still a little blurry around the edges, even though the fresh air was helping greatly.

"Let me go," she whispered faintly.

Kol's eyes hardened even more, turning into two endless pools of ice; cold and unforgiving. Nothing seemed more frightening at the moment than him.

"No," he stated coldly, his eyes sharp as he stared at her. "I took you for a reason. I'm not letting you go until I get what I want."

"And what is that?"

"My revenge." he said firmly.

Elena's eyes dropped slightly, and desperation flooded her. "Revenge? Kol, revenge will not make you feel better."

"Stop talking about things you do not understand, princess," he bit out, eyes flashing irritably. He turned around and opened the driver door. "You know _nothing_. Now get in the car."

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, and Kol stopped for a second. "About what Klaus did to you. And about Stefan and Damon, they only did it to protect me."

He turned slowly, his body tense, even though he still somehow managed to look at ease, and Elena once again found herself admiring his ability to stay in control of the situation and of his emotions. She could tell he didn't like the conversation they were having one bit, but she hoped that maybe—just maybe—she could get him to take her back home, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

"Well I'm not sorry at all, princess," he said slowly, dark eyes twinkling with mirth she didn't like at all. "Now I get to play with you all I like."

Hiding her fear from him, Elena boldly continued, even though she felt like she was going to regret her words later. "You're acting like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum because his older brother was mean to him."

A stifled gasp escaped her lips as Kol suddenly appeared before her and slammed her harshly against his car, cutting off her air supply, his expression murderous.

"I _suggest_ you _shut your mouth_, princess," he snarled, his voice vicious. "Before I _rip your throat out_ and _end _your_ miserable existence_."

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried out, desperately clawing at his hand that was steadily choking her.

He glared at her for a long moment before his expression swiftly cleared like a storm cloud passing through. The gripping hand was gone a moment later and Elena breathed deeply, rubbing her sore neck, the throbbing of her temples getting even worse than before. She lifted her eyes and risked a glance at Kol who watched her unsympathetically, his expression vacant of its previous fury.

"I won't say it again," he stated calmly. "_Get in the car_."

Elena nodded, shakily, her preservation skills taking over immediately. Kol was a dangerous vampire, he could be kind and charming one moment and a merciless murderer the next, and Elena was sure that he wasn't joking when he said that he would kill her if she overstepped her boundaries.

Still rubbing her neck, Elena moved towards the passenger side and carefully climbed inside; Kol starting the car moments later.

The two remained silent as the car continued down the road, and Elena laid her head against the window, watching the scenery, letting the cool window ease her headache, even if only slightly.

Finally after what felt like hours, she turned her head and glanced at Kol from the corner of her eye. He was still wearing the same clothes he did last night, much like she did. His expression was strangely enough blank, the usual smirk and gleam in his eyes absent from his face, the edges around his eyes a little softer than ever before, and at that moment he looked almost human. It was peculiar to see him like this. He looked…_normal_. Deep in thought, yes, but definitely normal. At that moment, he wasn't the arrogant, cold-hearted vampire anymore; he was just a young boy. Lost, misguided, and misunderstood.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer."

Elena flushed in embarrassment, her eyes quickly moving to stare outside the window. She wasn't looking at him like _that_. She was just curious about her abductor. The fear was going to be a constant thing with him, she could tell. His actions were often rash and made her fear him even more, even if she tried not to show it. Especially now that she knew that there was nobody here to save her, she would have to take care of herself because if she didn't, no one would.

When her embarrassment died down a little she briefly glimpsed at him again, this time she saw that his trademark smirk was back and for some strange reason she felt a little disappointed.

Because for a smallest, tiniest moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of the _real _Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

By the time Elena and Kol reached Detroit it was already late afternoon. Elena's headache got a bit better over time, but the pain didn't go away completely, much to her displeasure.

The two didn't talk much, actually they barley exchanged more than a few words during the journey and Elena dreaded travelling with him further if it was going to be this awkward between them. Another thing Elena was constantly wondering about was whether or not others back in Mystic Falls had already realized she was gone. She missed them greatly, but saying anything to Kol was more than likely to result negatively, so Elena didn't even bother.

"We're here," Kol announced, cutting off the engine.

Elena got out of the car and gaped openly at the huge old-fashioned house. Even though it was old, it was obviously very well taken care of. The light colored paint was fresh, the windows were clean, and the roof looked no more than a few years old. The house itself was two stories high with a massive front veranda. A garden with all kinds of flowers was also well taken care of, and Elena smiled as she heard the distant sound of a river somewhere in the lush forest that surrounded the house like a safe haven.

"It's beautiful," Elena whispered, a little breathless.

Kol smirked smugly, gesturing for her to catch up with him. "You like it, eh? Come on then."

Elena hesitated for a moment but decided to follow him for now.

Once they stepped onto the porch, a realisation suddenly hit her and she stopped. "Wait, is this your house?" she asked, pointing at the brown wooden door.

"One of many," he answered vaguely.

He looked at her once more and without waiting for her, opened the door and walked in. Elena hesitated a little, but quickly walked in, catching up with him, not wanting to be left behind.

"Shouldn't you at least knock?"

"This is my house, princess," he said, walking from room to room. Elena didn't even have time to admire the beautiful décor of the rooms before Kol went into another one, finding each room empty. "I have every right to be here and do whatever I want. Don't you think?"

"Yes—I mean, No…erg…I don't know. And stop calling me 'Princess'!"

Kol snickered in amusement, flicking her forehead. "But aren't you the Salvatore Princess?"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "No, no I'm not their princess."

He didn't reply, but the look in his eyes clearly said that he didn't really believe her. Kol continued on his way, but Elena paused for a moment when she noticed a set of photos on the wall.

The first set was of a young couple with a tiny newborn in their arms. The photos progressed with the child's growth, and Elena smiled gently when she saw the pink-cheeked baby grow into a young, beautiful girl with long golden hair and green eyes. However, the couple, which Elena presumed were the girl's parents, disappeared from the girl's 15th birthday photos and onwards. Later photos were of a young blonde girl and an elderly woman who clearly lived in this house.

"Come on, little human, we don't have all week," Kol called out once he noticed that the doppelgänger was missing from his side.

Elena tore her eyes from the pictures and scowled at him. "I'm not little."

And she wasn't, Kol was only few inches taller than her. She was normal height for her age and she knew it.

His mouth twitched as he walked back to her, and looked her up and down again. "You're tiny, Elena. Like a teacup human. Hmm, teacup, I like that."

"Don't," Elena warned, knowing what he was thinking.

Kol simply rolled his eyes, but his smirk broadened as he finally entered the library and stopped short. Elena, who was walking behind him, almost bumped into his back but managed to stop in time.

"Why did you—?"

"Oh, my!" a surprised voice exclaimed.

Elena hurriedly looked over Kol's shoulder at an elderly woman who was sitting beside the fireplace; the same woman from the pictures hanging on the wall, a worn book held tightly in her hands. A fat, ginger cat sat on her lap, staring at the newcomers with huge, light yellow eyes.

The woman was old; she looked around 90 maybe even 95 in Elena's eyes. Yet, she could tell that the woman was once very beautiful. Her bright green eyes looked worn, but wise and kind. Her silver hair was twisted into a secure bun at the back of her head. A light, floral dress adorned her body, reaching her knees.

"It's good to see you again, Elizabeth," Kol greeted smoothly, making Elena blink and give him a curious look.

"I-It can't be…" the woman shuttered, looking stricken. Elena worried for the elderly woman's health, seeing the stunned look on her face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kol asked lightly, fully entering the room. Elena stood against the wall in the corner, observing the scene before her with an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"It has been so long…I was but a child the last time I saw you."

Kol was ignoring her, his eyes drifting around the room, taking in every detail. He hummed in approval after a few minutes of inspection.

"I was occupied for the last century or so," Kol explained briefly, his expression blank, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes remained like always. "I believe I must thank you, the house is in perfect condition. You did a good job."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly and yet happily. "You chose my grandparents to take care of this house all those years ago, and the job was passed down the generations and now only my granddaughter and I remain."

An image of the beautiful blonde girl flashed in Elena's mind and she bit her lip in wonder.

"Granddaughter, did you say? Hmm, interesting."

Worry filled Elena as she saw a brief flash of hunger in Kol's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came. She knew how unpredictable he could be, and she had no idea what was going through his head right at that moment, but it couldn't possibly be anything good by the looks of it.

"Did you take care of my savings like I instructed?" he asked, walking closer towards the elderly woman, and her ginger cat hissed at him, showing its teeth. Kol barely glanced at the cat, instead focusing on Elizabeth who was nodding her head.

"Of course, would you like me to bring you a certain sum of money?" she asked kindly, and Elena smiled slightly. The woman seemed very nice and kind-hearted.

"Bring me all of it," Kol instructed, ignoring Elizabeth's surprised look.

"Certainly, Mr. Kol."

Elizabeth got up, slowly walking out of the room but stopped in front of Elena.

"Goodness, what a beautiful girl, what's your name dear?"

Elena smiled at the kind woman, "Elena Gilbert, ma'am."

Elizabeth chuckled softly and patted Elena's hand; "So polite. Just call me Elizabeth, dear."

Elena nodded, and after giving her another motherly pat, Elizabeth left the room.

Turning her attention to the still wandering Kol, she walked closer towards him. "Who is she?"

"A caretaker of sorts. I bought this house a long time ago; her family has been taking care of it for a while now, as you heard."

"She's nice," she said. "She seemed really surprised to see you."

Kol brushed a few old spines on the bookcase. "Last time I saw her, she was 9."

Elena inhaled sharply as the information registered in her brain. "But that would make her…"

"Over hundred years old, yes," Kol confirmed, turning around to face her. "I'm quite surprised she's still alive to be honest, oh well."

A few more minutes passed before Elizabeth came back, a black and worn suitcase in her hands. She gingerly placed it on the table and looked back at Kol who was watching with steely eyes.

"All there, just like you left it, it's simply been upgraded to stay up to date with the times," she clarified, brushing a light layer of dust off the black leather.

There was a quiet click and the suitcase opened and Elena's jaw slacked slightly when she saw a pile of money in the briefcase. Now it was clear why Kol wanted to come here. They needed money, and there was no other way to get it without robbing a bank.

"Gran! I saw a car outside, are we having guests?"

Elena whirled around as a perky looking blonde bounced into the room, a wide grin on her face. Her big green eyes widened when they landed on Kol and she blushed furiously, causing a smirk to emerge on his face, his ego once again stroked. It was the same girl from the pictures on the wall, Elizabeth's granddaughter, Elena quickly realised, watching the girl before her carefully.

"Grace, sweetheart, this is Kol and Elena," Elizabeth introduced, not noticing how her granddaughter was pretty much devouring Kol with her eyes.

Elena shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, choosing to stare at a random spot on the wall instead—she could really live without having to watch a girl younger than herself undressing an egotistical Original with her eyes.

"Grace, was it? Pleasure." Kol greeted pleasantly, blurring across the room to stand before the blonde, who jumped.

"You're that vampire," she said, delight filling her voice. "It's a pleasure to _finally _meet you, Kol."

Kol smiled charmingly at her, but walked back to the briefcase that was still laid on the table, untouched. He stared at it for a moment and Elena almost shivered at the calculating look on his face, different emotions flickering through his brown eyes before settling on fake kindness.

"Your family has been very loyal to me, Elizabeth, thank you for your undying devotion," he said politely, and Elizabeth chuckled calmly.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Kol."

Kol gave her a twisted smile and before Elena could even open her mouth a loud snap echoed around the room, and Grace screamed in horror as her grandmother's body fell to the floor, dead. Her neck twisted in an odd angle, eyes glassy. Elena covered her mouth in horror, stumbling back from shock.

Grace continued screaming, and turned around to run, but Kol beat her to it, standing in the doorway, a look of hunger clear on his handsome face.

"Stop screaming," he compelled as he caught Grace's face between his hands. The girl obeyed immediately, although her body continued shaking, tears pouring down her pretty face.

Kol smirked darkly, veins already pulsing under his eyes, he slowly lowered his head towards the blonde's neck, but Elena ran up to him before he could take a bite.

"Stop! Kol, _please_! Please don't kill her!" she called frantically, fresh tears flooding her own vision.

She couldn't just let him kill a girl who was even younger than she was. It was simply unfair. The young blonde didn't deserve it, she had done nothing wrong.

"Don't try to stop me, Elena," he sneered, giving her a dangerous glare. "Get outside."

"Kol, please—!"

"_GET OUT_!" he roared. Elena jumped back, fear clear in her eyes.

"P-please don't l-leave me," Grace whimpered pathetically, tears streaming down her face.

Elena reached out, but Kol snarled before she could reach the weeping girl, and Elena moved back her hand as if something burned it. Tears rolled down her own face as she shook her head, her body shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

And with that she ran out of the room, not wanting to see what horrible things Kol was about to do to the weeping blonde.

And just as she closed the front door, the screaming began.

Elena ran towards the car, her vision blurred by her tears, and she crumpled to the ground in despair.

When the screaming stopped ten minutes later; she knew it was done.

Elena pulled her knees to her chest, leaning against the car tire and sobbed.

* * *

**KPOV**

Kol sighed in pleasure as he walked through the house, briefcase held tightly in his hand. That girl's blood was delicious and made him feel so much better since today had been quite a difficult day.

He had to admit that he enjoyed Elena's stubbornness, but she was too sympathetic and too nosy, dwelling on things that were better not to be dwelled on.

He locked the house door, and secured the key by placing it in his jacket pocket. He got rid of the bodies in the woods so nature and wild animals should take care of the rest.

Now that everything was taken care of, no one should be looking for the two house residents for at least a few days, which would be more than enough time for him to get away.

Approaching his car, Kol almost laughed at the sight that met him. Elena was slumped against the car, her eyes closed, body relaxed; she was asleep. Shaking his head nonchalantly, Kol first placed the suitcase in the car before lifting the doppelgänger in his arms and placing her in the passenger seat. She mumbled something under her breath, but otherwise did not wake from her deep slumber.

_This is becoming a tradition_, his mind mused. He had to put her unconscious figure into his car twice in the span of 24 hours; it really was becoming a tradition.

Starting the car up, he quickly drove the car as far away from the house as possible. His next stop was a few hours away and Kol continued their journey in silence since Elena was dead asleep, not stirring once.

By the time he pulled up into the parking lot, it was the early hours of the next day and Kol turned to the sleeping doppelgänger. Her face was a little paler than usual, eyes slightly swelled from crying, hair messy.

He shook her gently at first, he guessed she wouldn't be very pleased with him once she awoke, but her piercing brown eyes and defiance amused him greatly, so a part of him was looking forward to it; he always did like his women fiery. However, Elena did not wake up, so he had to put a bit more strength into it, shaking her more harshly than before.

Finally, she stirred and gradually opened her eyes, blinking owlishly. "Hm?"

"Rise and shine, teacup."

Elena shot up, her eyes panicky as she stared at him. "You killed them," she said, but oddly enough not accusingly, simply stating a fact.

"Yes." was his emotionless reply.

"And you don't feel guilty? After everything they've done for you?" she asked shakily, her hands trembling slightly.

"Not really," he confessed, looking indifferent. Elena's jaw clenched firmly and Kol watched her in satisfaction—such emotion.

"Can you take me home now?" she asked tightly, her fists clenched even tighter and if Kol didn't know any better he would have thought that Elena wanted to punch him at that moment.

"No."

"But, Detroit—"

"Detroit was just the beginning, teacup," he told her, watching as her expression fell, lips trembling slightly before she pressed them together tightly.

_How fascinating._

"Where are we then?" she asked dully.

Kol gestured outside.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" he asked, his lips twisting into another smirk.

Elena removed her brown eyes from him and looked outside, her expression turning horrified in a split second.

"An airport?"

* * *

**AN:** Hello, lovlies! How are you all? First of all, THANK YOU for your amazing feedback, I never expected this story to be this well liked. I'm glad you all enjoyed reading chapter one. That's why I made this a bit longer! Keep those reviews coming, they motivate me greatly!

Another thing I want to address is the fact that Kol and Elena will not be falling in love after few chapters, because Kol is just too twisted and Elena is too emotionally involved with the Salvatores to fall in love so quickly. But it will all happen eventually, they just have long road ahead of them. :)

**Love.**

**A.~**


	3. All Roads Lead To Nowhere

**Disclaimer****: **Don't own it.

* * *

**Addicted To You**

**Chapter Three: All Roads Lead To Nowhere**

* * *

"_For too long, I've been denied__  
__I'll make up my moves__  
__So just step aside__  
__No one can say I never tried__  
__To do everything to get back my pride__._

_Don't say if I were you__  
__Or tell me what to do__  
__How things would be__  
__If you were in my shoes__  
__'Cause you're not me!__"—  
__**You're Not Me by Marty Bags**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena stared at the white, plain ceiling before her, her eyes unblinking. Soon after the initial shock wore off, Kol all but dragged her towards the airport entrance, warning her beforehand that if she struggled, he would have to use other means to make her behave—something like compulsion. Shivering from the thought, Elena agreed to go peacefully; it made things easier for both of them, and to be honest the last thing Elena wanted was to lose her freewill.

However, even though she remained obedient and didn't cause a scene when Kol announced that they would be spending a night in a hotel and leaving in the morning, Elena felt dread slowly but surely building up inside her. Being kidnapped was one thing, but being taken to a whole new country was a completely different matter. It was probably at this point that Elena realized that Kol was truly serious about his revenge, and he was going to stop at nothing to keep her away from Mystic Falls and the people she loved and valued above all else.

The room was silent, and the stillness of the air made Elena feel even worse, as she was once again reminded that she was alone in this. Sickening images of Elizabeth and Grace flashed through her mind and Elena buried her head between the pillows that rested on the bed.

After a while, she glanced around, and sat up. Slowly crawling from the bed, she looked at the door before moving towards the bathroom, turning on the water, preparing herself to take a long and relaxing bath.

One part of her said that she should use this opportunity and try to run, after all this was the first time Kol actually let her out of his sight, and it was only because she pretended to be too tired when he declared that he was going out to buy their tickets. But she was aware _and_ afraid of his parting words as he closed the door behind him and left.

"_Run and I will kill you_."

And she knew he wasn't kidding when he said it; the events that happened only few hours ago were more than enough proof of that. But still, the voice remained, whispering tauntingly in her ear that she should risk it. This was an airport after all, there were people everywhere, and it wouldn't be hard to lose him in the crowd. And Elena knew that if he was a simple vampire, she may have actually risked it, but Kol wasn't a simple vampire. Quite the opposite in fact; he was a terrifying man, with a heart of ice and a mind of a brilliant killer. He was an _Original_. With centuries of experience behind him. Elena had underestimated Originals too many times before and she wasn't about to repeat her mistake again.

Running her hand through the clear water, Elena tested the temperature, turning off the taps, and letting a soft sigh escape her. So much had happened in the last few days, and she felt drained of energy from all the events that haunted her. Peeling off her old, bloodied and dirty clothes, Elena submerged into the warm comfort of the bath, her tired and strained muscles gradually relaxing after few minutes.

With her eyes closed, she let her mind wonder back to her friends back in Mystic Falls, her heart heavy from the memories. There were so many things she left unsaid, so many people she upset and needed to make up to. And now she didn't even know if she would live to see the next dawn, her fate resting in the hands of an unpredictable vampire that could snap her like a twig at any given moment. Once again, the unwelcomed images of Elizabeth's dead corpse and Grace's tear-stricken face invaded Elena's mind, making her curl up into herself.

_No_, she finally decided, trying to escape from Kol right now would be unwise, stupid even. She would bide her time and wait until he lowered his guard enough for her to escape. She would be the obedient little prisoner, and hope that he didn't decide to kill her on a whim or simply because he grew bored of her. For some reason, a part of Elena didn't believe he would kill her on a whim, or even because he got bored, simply because everything she said and did seemed to actually _amuse_ the heartless Original.

And as ironic as it may have sounded, Elena silently thanked Damon for doing all those horrible things he did before because it made her mentally stronger; strong enough not to show her horror and disgust after Kol killed those two innocent women.

Elena let time pass, not at all in a hurry to finish up, taking a long shower after the water in the bath began to cool. It felt nice to wash her hair and body again, yet she still scrubbed her body for much longer than she ever had before, and perhaps, in a way, she was also trying to wash away the guilt. Because no matter what she said or did, she wasn't able to stop Kol in the end.

Wrapping a towel tightly around her body, Elena tried to locate some sort of clothes that she could use, but ended up almost crying in frustration when she couldn't find anything but a bathrobe. Deciding that it was still better than a towel, she tied a firm knot, making sure that the bathrobe covered as much flesh as possible. She certainly didn't want a certain vampire getting any ideas. Running her fingers through her wet hair, Elena opened the bathroom door, almost jumping out of her skin when a low whistle met her.

Kol was perched on the armchair, his feet crossed and resting on a coffee table as he greedily took in her figure.

"Ah, teacup, as much as I _love_ seeing you like this, I would much rather see that robe _off_ you," he hinted playfully, a full-blown grin stretching across his face. "Even though you do look quite, ah, _delicious_ in it."

Elena scowled, wrapping her arms around herself as a form of assurance, and moved towards her bed, thanking whatever higher powers for giving Kol enough sense to book a room with two separate beds instead of one. She truthfully didn't know what she would have done if she had to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Why don't you go and find another innocent woman to kill?" she spat bitterly, the words flying out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Wincing inwardly, Elena didn't risk looking at Kol, fearing his rage.

However, she was pleasantly surprised once his ringing laugh reached her ears, and she turned to stare at him. "You see, teacup, _that's_ why I like you. Past that boring, self-righteous persona of yours there is a fiery goddess, waiting to be unleashed."

By the tone of his voice, Elena wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was simply joking around, but the words had a strange effect on her. That small part of her that previously tried to convince her to run away, now hummed in approval at Kol's words, as if agreeing with him.

"So where are you taking me?" she inquired, successfully changing the subject.

Kol's eyes dropped a little, and he looked almost sensual, his body relaxed, his expression one of tranquillity. His right hand cupped his cheek as he leaned casually against it, his eyes trailed on her, and Elena fidgeted under his deep gaze.

"And take all the excitement out of it? Never." he replied, his face expressionless.

He looked peaceful, Elena concluded, but the other side of her was wary. He was _too_ at ease, almost like he was waiting for something to happen, something that he knew for sure would happen. It bothered her, more than she cared to admit.

"O-oh?" she responded, straining to keep her own expression amiable in his presence. "Can I try and guess?"

A curl of his lips was the only response she got for a good five minutes before he finally graced her with a response.

"You can try, teacup, but I doubt you will guess right and I'm not getting any younger here," he remarked, his grin unwavering.

"Hmm," was her only reply, but the smallest hint of a smile reached her own lips as she welcomed the small dose of humour he provided. Elena pulled back the covers of her bed, and covered herself with them, thankful for having a comfortable bed to sleep in. She looked up once she felt Kol's stare on her.

"Go to sleep," he commanded, finally standing up, his previously relaxed face regaining its usual coldness. "We have a flight at 6 am sharp tomorrow."

He moved fluidly toward the bathroom, and it was then that Elena spotted a fresh smear of blood on his shirt, a stain she knew for sure was not there before—he had no blood on him when he came back from killing Grace, so it could not have been hers.

"Kol?" she called out and he stopped, his hand on the door handle, but he refused to turn around.

"Just now, before you came here, did you kill someone?" she questioned, her smile promptly faltering.

Without even turning around, he gave his reply, "Yes."

"And you still don't feel guilty about killing someone?" she assumed, her expression turning fierce.

This time, he did turn around, fixing her with an unyielding glare. "You _still_ seem to think that I am like your Salvatore brothers. I am a vampire; I kill to live. And I'm not going to change just because _you_ wished so."

With that, the bathroom door opened, and slammed shut right after, leaving Elena alone in the room.

Her heart was heavy with emotions.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up to Kol repeatedly calling her name. Opening her brown eyes, she was met with another pair of brown eyes that were hovering right above her, and Elena released a half-scream at their close proximity, scrambling away from Kol, who was grinning smugly.

"Morning, teacup. Now get ready, our plane will be leaving soon," he declared, jumping off her bed and gathering their bags.

Elena shook her head, not letting Kol's idiotic behaviour get to her as she rubbed her cheek, trying to rub away her embarrassment.

To her surprise, once she stepped out of her safe haven of blankets, Elena found breakfast and a pile of fresh clothes waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at Kol who was casually sitting on the plush couch, eating strawberries.

"I believe I've been neglecting your human needs. Eat, we have a long journey ahead of us," he instructed lightly, taking another bite out of a ripe, red strawberry. A light smirk graced his lips as he noticed her badly-concealed surprise. "What? You don't think I'm _that_ much of a monster, do you? You're no use to me dead."

Elena bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something stupid. He seemed to be in a good mood today, and her stomach definitely wasn't complaining after going so long without any food. She bit into her toast almost viciously, chewing hurriedly before her time was up or before Kol changed his mind—not that she thought he would, but with how quickly his moods changed all the time, one could never know for sure.

The food was positively delicious, and by the time she finished, the plate was empty. Elena felt full, and after having a good night's rest and a tasty meal, she was in a much better mood, although still sleepy.

Without sparing a glance at Kol, who was still perched on the couch, observing her with keen eyes, Elena gathered the clothes prepared for her and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Once inside the bathroom, Elena hurriedly got into the shower, turning the water to the right temperature as she quickly showered. And after drying herself, she cautiously approached the pile of clothes. Before she ran away from Kol, she didn't have a chance to really see what was given to her, but now, she feared that Kol picked out something outrageous just to annoy her more, since he seem to enjoy her discomfort for some twisted reason.

Nevertheless, she was surprised yet again when she found that the clothes that were picked for her were not only right in size, but also normal. All undergarments were black, and pair of dark skinny jeans and a deep blue tank top was in the pile as well. However what surprised her the most was the jacket that looked rather thick for this time of year. Were they going somewhere cold? It appeared that way as she pulled on her new clothes, but did not put on the jacket just yet.

"What do you know, I picked right," Kol commented once his eyes noticed her exiting the bathroom. "Maybe I have a talent," he added jokingly.

Elena hesitated. "Why do I need this?" she quizzed, lifting the thick coat in her hands.

Kol hummed, the mischievous spark in his eyes coming back full force. "It's a surprise, teacup. Enjoy it."

Elena sighed in defeat, knowing that she would not find out anything until he said so. Instead she let him lead her out of their hotel room and to their assigned terminal. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed down a yawn that threatened to spill from her lips as she placed her hand over her mouth. Not taking notice of her surroundings, Elena almost fell back when she collided with a body. She looked up, startled, at a middle-aged man that shot her an accusing glare.

"S-sorry." she stammered, and the man ignored her apology, moving past her in his haste. Elena's lips curled downwards as she shook her head a bit.

_Now._

The same voice whispered, and Elena knew exactly what it was talking about. Her eyes quickly zeroed on Kol, whose head was barely visible through the crowd, and he thankfully hadn't noticed her gone yet. Now was her chance to escape, to finally flee. But was it truly wise to try and run when he already warned her about it beforehand?

However her mind acted on its own before she could fully decide anything, and her feet tensed before they began carrying her in the opposite direction, away from Kol, away from the danger that he brought with him.

Adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, her hair flying around her, as she dashed through masses of people in her hurry, hoping that he would lose her in the crowd when he did notice her absence. There were shouts of protest and outrage as she, rather rudely, pushed past people, not having enough time to apologise.

Elena rounded the corner, the exit already in her sight, and she risked a glimpse over her shoulder just to see if he was there, if he had already noticed that she was not behind him anymore. Once she saw that he was not visible within the crowd, Elena felt a smallest spark of hope in her chest, and she pushed herself harder, willing her legs to go as quickly as possible.

Her heart leaped hopefully when she spotted the entrance door, the same one she and Kol walked through only yesterday, and she ran even faster, her chest burning painfully.

And then just as she was about to step over the entrance threshold, something locked around her waist and there was a blur of movement that made Elena feel sick before it stopped as quickly as it begun. She winced as her body slammed against a wall, and Elena fearfully opened her eyes, dreading the worst, and rightfully so.

Kol's handsome face was pulled into a sneer, his dark eyes as hard as steel, lips curled into a frightening snarl.

"Oh, _so_ unwise, teacup."

His voice was dangerously quiet, soft as silk, caressing her skin like a sharp knife that was ready to cut her throat open. His fingers once again traced her jaw, and Elena realised that he was probably doing it as a method to calm himself down.

"Especially, since I've already told you what would happen if you ran," he whispered gravely in her ear.

"It was a risk worth taking."

He seemed amused by this, lips parting slightly, before he let out a soft chuckle. "I may let you off… this time, but I do hope you don't try to pull something like that again. _Never_ underestimate me, Elena. I will _always_ find you; there is no escaping from me. And you will do well to remember that."

She didn't say anything, but whatever he saw in her eyes must have been enough as he leaned back and released her, his dark expression slowly fading away.

"Now, let's go before we miss our flight, _fiancé_," he teased softly, grabbing her elbow and leading her all the way back to where they came from.

"W-what?"

"Well, I had to use some sort of excuse," he said dismissively, leading her towards the check-in, and giving the woman behind the table their tickets. The blond woman blushed lightly once Kol gave her a charming smile.

"And that was the only excuse that you managed to come up with?" Elena enquired grimly, her jaw sore for clenching it so tightly.

"It may not have been one of my best excuses, I'll admit. But now you get the honour of being my fake-fiancé. Don't you feel special?" Kol asked, and as if to prove a point, firmly wrapped his arm around her waist when the flight attendant gave them a curious look.

"Oh, yes. I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she replied dryly, her back rigid from his touch.

Kol obviously noticed her discomfort and pulled her even closer. "Does being close to me really disgust you that much?"

She looked at him, trying to discern his expression. "I'm sorry if I don't feel comfortable with a murderer holding me."

He grinned devilishly and her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to her ear—it sent a shiver of pure reaction down her spine. "You saw the blood, yet you let me touch you, let me put these same hands on you. A _murderer's_ hands."

She looked away sadly, choosing not to reply.

Kol simply chuckled, looking pleased by the fact that he managed to render her speechless as the two entered their plane. The duo located their seats rather quickly and Elena raised an eyebrow, but did not look too surprised.

"First Class?"

"Since you and I are having a first time experience I thought, why not make it as fun as possible?" he replied, getting more comfortable in his seat, and Elena smiled a little once she noticed that he let her have the window seat.

"How do you know that I never travelled by plane before?" she asked carefully, avoiding his eyes at all costs.

He turned his head to look at her, smugness colouring his features, "I did my research."

"Please, tell me you didn't stalk me," she pleaded, quickly turning around to look at him.

"Nope," he grinned, popping the 'p'. "Sorry to disappoint you, teacup."

Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "The size of your ego never fails to amaze me."

Kol gave her another toothy grin, clearly enjoying their banter. He opened his mouth to reply, but the stewardess cut him off by asking if everything was alright and if they needed anything. A flash of irritation went through his eyes, but like usual, the emotion faded away quickly.

"No thank you," he replied stiffly, his smile a little forced.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she realised that he was irritated that their conversation got interrupted so abruptly.

"I believe me and my companion don't require anything at this moment," he declared once the woman asked if Elena needed anything.

However, Elena's eyes widened when she heard the word 'companion'. Is that what he considered her, a companion? Because she saw herself as his little prisoner, his pet that lived only to amuse him, and was going to help him get his revenge against the people that had wronged him in the past.

Elena turned around to face the window, ignoring the stewardess that continued chatting with Kol, blushing furiously at his boyish charms.

_Oh, if only you knew that behind those charms hid a coldblooded murderer…_

She blinked slower and slower, her mind beginning to mist over, exhaustion finally taking over as she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of plane engines and Kol's smooth voice to her left.

* * *

**KPOV**

Kol waited for a good thirty minutes after Elena drifted off before he took the irksome stewardess into a bathroom and took a nice chunky bite out of her neck. He made sure to only drink and not kill her; he didn't want to stare into Elena's judging eyes if she decided to ask him about it later. The brunet was no fun when she was brooding, but when she wasn't, there was a whole new side to her that Kol found himself enjoying greatly.

After finishing his little snack, Kol made a quick job of compelling the young woman and telling her not to bother them again. And with a newfound bounce in his step, he returned to his seat, only to see his little doppelgänger still peacefully asleep.

She slept a lot, he decided, but then again, he was a vampire and no longer required much sleep. And with all the stress she had gone through these last 48 hours, no wonder she felt exhausted, it was only natural.

Looking out of the window, he admired the beautiful, clear sky outside. It was amazing really, just how much this world has changed over the last century he was locked away in a coffin.

"Great metal birds," he murmured, laughing quietly at his own words.

Elena stirred in her sleep and turned to face him, her face relaxed. She looked at ease at the moment, and it was one of the few, rare moments when Kol didn't have to worry about looking at her and seeing her glaring back at him instead. Or waiting for her to accuse him of doing something.

When she was awake he could torment her, make her doubt herself, and others she knew and cared for. It was all too easy for him, humans were so _easy_ to manipulate. And when the time came, and his brother finally caught up with him or he returned Elena to Mystic Falls himself, he planned on giving back a completely different person. He would make sure of it.

"Thank you, teacup," he whispered softly, brushing few loose strands of her hair away from her face.

Kol leaned back into his seat and smirked, his plans were coming along nicely.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon Salvatore was not amused.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Stefan asked, a hard look on his face.

"Exactly what I mean, brother," Damon replied, adding some ice into his scotch. "The last to see her was Blondie, who was at Witch's house since Bonnie told Elena to get lost, since she blamed her for what happened to Mommy dearest."

"We did turn her into a vampire, Damon," Stefan defended.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whose side are you on?"

"Do you think Klaus took her?" Stefan questioned, sitting down on the armchair before the fireplace. Damon took a long swig of his drink, the familiar burning almost soothing his nerves.

"I assure you, gentlemen, I have nothing to do with the lovely Elena's disappearance," a voice called from the doorway, and the two brothers turned around to see Klaus standing there. "However, I do know who did the deed."

Damon groaned, standing up, and Stefan was right behind him. "Don't tell me someone wants revenge on you or something?"

The hybrid's glare was chilling, as he pulled out a folded note from his pocket and threw it at Damon who easily caught it.

"I guess, in a matter of speaking, you could say that it _is_ someone I know, getting back at me," Klaus admitted, however, the obvious displeasure was easy to see in his eyes.

Damon's eyes swiftly flew over the note, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Kol? That little brat you call your brother? The same one I killed?"

Klaus smiled thinly, but nodded.

"So, is this his way at getting back at you? Kidnapping Elena?" Stefan asked, his gaze hard, but still focused on Klaus.

"I believe my little brother is not only getting back at me," he finally admitted, a small smirk stretched across his face as he pinned the brothers with his unwavering stare. "If I remember correctly, you two killed him twice, and your main weakness is our beautiful Elena."

Stefan shrugged, looking unbothered by the new information. "Well, your brother is wrong if he thinks I have a weakness."

Klaus let out a loud, humourless laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Enough with the act already Stefan. You can't fool me."

Damon glared at Stefan, turning his attention to Klaus who was still standing stoically at the same spot. "You can have your lovers quarrel later. What I want to know is why you're here, and why Elena is still missing. I would have assumed you found her by now."

At these words Klaus's expression darkened, and realisation hit Damon, making him smirk.

"You don't know where they are, do you? That's why you're here—you need _our_ help," he concluded, taking great joy in seeing the harsh glare that was directed his way.

"As it happens, my brother is very good at covering his tracks," Klaus replied through clenched teeth. "He managed to evade me for over 900 years, he won't be easy to track nor find."

"Why don't you get your hybrid army to do your dirty work for you?" Stefan suggested, taking a step closer towards Klaus.

"My hybrids _are_ looking, however, should they manage to find my little brother, they will be killed on sight," Klaus explained. "Kol knows all of my tricks; he's always one step ahead."

"Then we plan three steps ahead," Damon concluded, glaring at the blonde hybrid who moved past him and Stefan, helping himself at the alcohol bar.

"Well, you see, I have no doubt that Kol has already left country, the lovely Elena in tow," Klaus revealed. "And you see, my brother is very much like me, very unpredictable. It wouldn't take much for him to kill her, especially with him knowing that if she died, I would be unable to create anymore hybrids."

"So what do you want from us?" Stefan questioned at last, his eyes narrowed as an obvious show of mistrust.

"A truce," Klaus forced out, grimacing at the very idea, obviously he was not very happy with this either. "We work together to get back what we all want and need, for different reason obviously, but nevertheless."

"A truce?" Damon repeated sceptically, taking a swig from his glass. "What makes you think we want a truce with you?"

"Because Elena is not safe with my brother," Klaus retorted, looking frustrated. "And as much as I want to rip your hearts out, the more people are looking for them, the better."

Damon shared a glance with his brother, silently agreeing that Elena _did_ come before their revenge, and this was Klaus's brother they were dealing with, if anyone knew that guy it was Klaus.

"Fine," Damon decided. "We'll work together to get Elena back, _but,_ the moment we do, it's back to trying to kill each other."

"Fantastic," Klaus said, merrily clapping his hands together. "Won't have it any other way."

"So what do we do first?" Stefan asked, leaving the question open for anyone to answer.

"We go and find the witchy duo and hope that they don't try to fry our brain with their witchy powers when they see us," Damon replied dully, drowning the remaining scotch and placing the glass on the counter with a loud smack.

"Let's get to it, _gang_," he said sarcastically, grabbing his jacket already moving towards the door.

He didn't care that he had to work with the psycho hybrid, and would have to more than likely apologize to the Bennet witches, because in the end it was all worth it.

Because in the end, Elena mattered more to him than anything else.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena woke up with a yawn as she stretched her cramped muscles. Glancing around, she was surprised to see that they have already landed, and everybody was moving around getting their luggage.

"We're here?" she stated, surprised.

"Indeed we are," Kol's voice said from beside her, causing her to jump slightly and him to laugh at her expense.

"Thanks for waking me up," she mumbled sarcastically, slowly standing up. Kol grinned and offered his hand to her. Elena rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyways, helping her to navigate through the crowd.

"Here, you will need this," Kol said from behind her, placing the jacket from before into her hands.

Elena looked at him in question. "Why would I need this?"

However, her question was answered for her once she stepped outside, gaping at the freezing cold wind that blew her hair around. Elena blinked in shock, hurriedly pulling on the jacket; ignoring Kol's low snickering behind her. She smiled faintly when she felt snowflakes hit her face and hair, causing her to look up.

Snow was _everywhere; _everywhere she looked at least. It covered every single inch of free ground. And it was cold, not just nippy sort of cold, it was _freezing_ cold.

"Teacup, welcome to Moscow, Russia."

* * *

**AN:** Hello, my dears!~ How are you all holding up, eh? Hopefully good, this chapter was SO long, considering that I sat and wrote this all down in one go, urgh. I think I can't feel my brain anymore! :D So, sorry if there are any glaring mistakes in this chapter, I proofread it few times, and I will edit it again tomorrow with fresh brain, hopefully!

Anyways, big THANK YOU for all those reviews/favorites/alerts. I feel proud, I mean, 2 chapter and already over 50 reviews? You guys ROCK! Thanks. This is why this chapter was so long, hopefully it was worth the wait. :)

And for this chapter as a whole, a lot of stuff happened. For one, Kol and Elena are in RUSSIA? Who saw this coming? Ohhh...I did! Actually, I know every location they'll go, but I bet I surprised you with Russia. ^_~" And we got to see what's going on in Mystic Falls! And there is a truce going on between Klaus and the Salvatores? Wonder how that will work out? :D

Wait and find out!

Review!

**Regards.**

**A.~**


	4. As Dark As Your Soul

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

* * *

**Addicted To You**

**Chapter Four: As Dark As Your Soul**

* * *

_"Everyone I thought I count on, has let me die.  
Everyone I thought I could lean on, has made me cry.  
Everytime I close my eyes, there's nothing there.  
Feeling empty is all I have left, there's nothing else to bare." –_

_**I Realize by Megan McCauley.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

There were few things Elena Gilbert was absolutely sure of.

First, was the fact that she really should have dressed warmer as her ears and toes felt like they were about to fall off.

Second, was the fact that she wanted to strangle Kol for not telling her beforehand that they were going to one of the coldest countries in the world.

However, she had to admit, there was certain charm to this place that made Elena feel at least slightly at ease. People looked like they kept to themselves most of the time but there was a certain vibe of happiness around them that made Elena smile faintly.

Kol, who kept a firm grip on her forearm the entire way, kept sending her smug grins she did not need or appreciate.

"Where are we going?"

In this sort of situation, it was probably the most appropriate question to ask. Not only was she in the custody of a slightly deranged Original, but also on completely different side of the globe, very far from home.

"We, teacup, are going to visit an old friend of mine," Kol replied, their bags in his hands as they walked outside into the freezing air. "He once worked for my brother but they had a little, ah, _misunderstanding_."

Elena raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Brother? You mean Elijah?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "The more unstable one," he supplied, and Elena gulped.

"He worked for _Klaus_ and your going to see this person? Why?" she asked hastily, picking up her phase to come and stand before him.

Kol seemed unfazed by her distress and instead leisurely looked around as if waiting for something. Snow was falling steadily, resting on his already messy brown locks. As the wind blew sharply from the north, causing Elena to shiver and pull her coat tighter around her slender frame.

Kol's attention was suddenly on her and his eyes racked over her form.

"Cold?" he muttered, staring at her without blinking.

"I'm fine," she assured him, but the slight break between her words did not go unnoticed by the ancient vampire. She actually envied the fact that he was able stand outside in the freezing cold with nothing but a thin brown jacket on, and yet appeared completely unaffected by it. She knew it was a vampire thing, but she still would have liked to have that ability at the moment.

"Come," he demanded, beckoning her closer to where he stood. "I would rather you don't freeze to death."

Elena tensed and turned away to face the masses of people moving around them. "I said I'm fine," she muttered stubbornly.

She heard Kol grumble in frustration even over the noise of traffic, people and the wind. She blinked after few seconds when a warm, far bigger coat was laid on her shoulders and wrapped around her. She looked up and found Kol staring at her with illegible expression on his face. Her own hands moved to hold the edges of his coat when he moved his hands away, and she blinked slowly when she realized that he had given her his coat and was now standing in bitter cold with nothing but a shirt on.

"Stop being so stubborn, teacup," he chided, dark spar of displeasure shining in his murky eyes. "You're starting to become a nonsense."

She looked away from him, biting her lip softly, but still managed to mutter a soft; "Thank you."

After all, she still had manners, and he _did_ give her his coat; a gesture of thoughtfulness she did not expect from him.

"Our ride is late," he declared suddenly, pulling out a shiny IPhone from his pocket. Elena's eyes immediately fell on the phone, and the need to grab the phone from his hands and run for the hills was almost overwhelming. But then again, what chance did she have in surviving even a day in a completely unfamiliar country? It wouldn't take long for Kol to find her and drag her with him by force anyway. It was a miracle he let her off so easily the first time she tried to run.

Elena looked around her, listening to Kol who was speaking, surprisingly, in Russian. She never would have thought he knew the language, but then again, he was only in the coffin for the last century – universal things like languages were never changing, at least in their basics.

It was only a matter of minutes before Kol was done, and she saw him smirk when he turned to face her.

"Why do _you_ look so surprised?" he asked teasingly.

"I wasn't aware you could speak in Russian," Elena said placidly, still holding Kol's jacket securely around her body.

"I wasn't aware that you were so stubborn either, but you don't see me pointing fingers, yes?" he joked, turning towards a large black car that stopped before them. Elena blinked few times, but didn't comment on the large size of the car. However, Kol apparently noticed her look of confusion and surprise anyway.

"I don't actually like big cars, they're a bother, but very effective, especially where we are going," he supplied, opening the door for her and giving her a mock bow.

Elena shook her head but still moved towards the car, climbing in as quickly as possible. She couldn't help but to sigh when she got inside, a rush of warm air wrapping around her like a blanket. Shivered slightly when the last blast of cold air entered the car as Kol closed the door behind him, Elena took time to seat herself properly and get comfortable. Then much to her silent amusement, she noticed Kol shaking his head quickly from side to side, trying to get rid of the water in his hair that was once snow, and at that moment he looked more like a dog than a vampire.

He suddenly grinned, titling his head sideways to look at her, "Enjoying the view?"

Elena sharply cleared her throat, rubbing her now red hands together to warm them. Most of time she really found Kol's egoistic behavior obnoxious, and yet at the same time, it reminded her eerily of Damon, who too was always trying to get under her skin.

"So," she began, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Who is this person that worked for Klaus?"

Kol clicked his tongue few times and smirked knowingly at her, running his hand through his now damp hair.

"An old associate of my brother, and a very old vampire," he explained, his eyes dancing in the dim light when she looked up at him curiously. "He was known to be one of the most ruthless vampires in history, if I remember correctly he was the one who invented the word 'ripper'."

Elena barley managed to contain her astonishment, but apparently not well enough since Kol's smirk widened further, his expression turning smug.

"My brother, of course, after hearing about this merciless killer had to have him on his side," Kol continued, "The vampire was smart enough to realize that even _he_ could not defeat him, so he joined Klaus. He was my brother's favourite, his trump card. He was the most loyal servant my brother ever had; he was a perfect killer in every way."

Elena was so engrossed in the story she was barley blinking, clutching the edges of Kol's coat securely around her.

"But, what happened to this vampire?"

Kol rested his eyes on her, and Elena almost felt guilty for interrupting.

"His name was Demetri. And he did one thing my brother could never forgive him – he disobeyed orders," he retorted with a light snort.

"And how did that happen?" Elena asked meekly, wary of sudden sinister emotions that kept flashing through Kol's eyes.

Kol's face twisted into a dangerous sneer, and he let out a mocking snort; "He fell in _love_."

Her lips parted in surprise before she could stop herself. That was certainly something she did not expect to hear, not in a story like this at least.

"And with a _human_ of all things, a _witch_ even, what a joke," he scoffed arrogantly, sounding somewhat outraged by the idea.

_A witch?_

Elena bit her lip in wonder. It was rather weird to think about a witch and a vampire falling in love, mainly because vampires disliked witched due to the fact that they were one of the few individuals on this planet that could still harm them, kill them even. And witched disliked vampires because they were completely against the laws of nature. That really was a union Elena could not understand, but then again, what about Caroline and Tyler? One was a werewolf and the other a vampire, mortal enemies by design and yet both madly in love with each other. It simply showed that love really knew no bounds and often managed to prevail all.

"So he did not fulfill his duties because he fell in love with that witch?" she assumed and Kol hummed in agreement after few seconds.

"It was more like she _was_ his duty," he said flatly. "His job was to kill her. Her family caused Klaus quite a bit of trouble, so he ordered Demetri to track every single member of her bloodline and kill them all without a shred of mercy. Unfortunately, by the time he was finished with others, the very witch that was causing trouble died from an illness. Leaving her two children behind."

Kol leaned against his seat more comfortably, and Elena almost automatically lifted her feet to rest them on her own seat, taking off her shoes, and huddling into a ball. Wrapping the jacket more snugly around her body she rested her head against the window, looking at Kol expectantly.

Kol, on other hand, simply chuckled at her but after getting more comfortable himself, continued telling the story, "One of the children was a boy and the other a girl. The boy and the father were easy to get rid off. Demetri made sure it all appeared to be an accident, so people would not question the real circumstances by which they died. However, when the time to kill the girl came…well darling, let's just say he was unable to do the deed. For the first time the merciless vampire flattered, for the first time he let someone _get away_. Still, the town's people always suspected the girl's family of witchcraft and when the rest of her family mysteriously died out, everyone presumed that the girl was a witch. And back in the day, there was only one punishment for witchcraft…"

Elena felt her throat close up, already guessing where the story was going. She stared at Kol intently, her eyes vaguely wider than usual.

"And yet, Demetri would not have it. He didn't believe that those filthy humans had any right to kill someone _he_ allowed to live. If anyone was going to kill that girl it was going to be _him_, and him alone."

Elena shuddered, and she wasn't quite sure if it was because she was still rather cold or because of the dark possessiveness in Kol's voice. He turned to face her and leaned slightly closer towards her.

"He saved her," he murmured smoothly, his breath fanning over her face from their close proximity. "You can only imagine what happened next. The girl was thankful, the girl accepted him even when she found out the truth about him, the girl began loving him…and he loved her back. With everything he had, even though she was an enemy. Even though he was meant to kill her."

_I wonder why…_

"He was going to risk it all to be with her, even the wrath of my brother," he spat darkly. And Elena was barley breathing from the tense atmosphere, her heartbeat picking up few notches. "At that moment nothing but she mattered to him."

_He looks so…_

Kol stared at her carefully, their noses almost touching. "But my brother found them much faster than Demetri anticipated and when he saw the reason for such betrayal, he made sure to teach Demetri one undeniable truth…"

Elena stiffened as Kol suddenly leaned closer and his lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered softly; "_Love is vampire's greatest weakness_."

He pulled back abruptly, and Elena exhaled shakily, staring at him wide-eyed. The dark emotion from his eyes faded as he leaned back contentedly, looking every bit the arrogant Original she knew.

…_**Lonely.**_

"W-what happen to them?" she found herself asking after few minutes of silence.

Kol barley spared her a glance and simply shook his head.

"Trust me, darling, you don't want to know."

"I do," she reasoned firmly. He finally looked at her, and his twisted amusement was clear as a day.

"Hm? Do you now?" he wondered, his lips trembling ever so slightly.

There was a beat of silence, and then he responded, "The girl was lucky enough to have Demetri's blood in her system when Klaus dealt with her, as for Demetri…let's just say that my brother made sure that he was reminded of his betrayal every single time he saw himself in the mirror."

Elena gulped, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean by that?"

"No more questions, teacup. We'll be driving for at least two more hours, you should rest."

Her face fell and she frowned. "I'm not tired."

"I could always help with that," he said suggestively and Elena leaned back as far away from him as possible, annoyed by his full-blown grin.

"No thanks." she murmured resentfully, turning away from him.

* * *

Elena ended up not sleeping.

She really was not tired, but pretended to sleep anyway so Kol would, hopefully, not bother her with his suggestive comments anymore. Sadly, though, she was almost 100% sure that he was aware of the fact that she was awake. His stillness actually unsettled her so much she risked to peek at him by opening her eyelids a little.

To her immense surprise she actually found him asleep. This was the first she ever seen him asleep, and her eyes moved over the edges of his face carefully.

He just looked so _peaceful_.

His eyes were closed, long eyelashes brushing against his pale cheeks. His body was relaxed, face turned towards her – which meant that he was most likely observing her again before he fell asleep. She actually found it sort of unnerving; she greatly disliked the idea of someone staring at her all the time. It was disturbing.

And yet, ironically enough, she found herself watching _him_ sleep. Perhaps it was because he looked so different from what she was used to. Now, he was just a young man, not a millennia old vampire. Now, he was vulnerable, not the indestructible individual he appeared to be.

"_Hm_, teacup," he groaned slowly, and Elena jumped in her seat. A small smirk appeared on his face, and his eyes cracked open, staring at her sleepily. "Sorry to disappoint you, but staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes."

Elena blushed at his words and looked away, distractingly tugging on her jacket sleeve. He just had to say something like that and make her feel like some crazy stalker. Glaring at the ground she ignored his soft chuckling as Kol turned towards the driver and said something to him in Russian.

Elena was rather envious of his skills yet again, but then again it was another vampire thing. She actually wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the first people to learn how to speak the language all those centuries ago.

"We're here," he suddenly spoke up, causing Elena to glance around anxiously. They've been driving for hours and she wondered where exactly they've been taken. She knew she would get to meet Demetri, and she had to admit that she rather was curious about what Kol said. What did he mean when he said that Demetri always got a reminder of his betrayal?

So the first thing that registered in Elena's mind was the sheer size of the house before them, if one could even call it that. It was two stories high, yet it appeared to be huge, looking more like a mansion than a house. She squinted to get a better look, but the thick blanket of snow covered the house, making it impossible to tell anything else about it apart from the fact that it was massive in size.

When the car finally stopped in front of the house, Kol opened the door and stepped outside first, motioning for her to do the same. Draping the extra jacket Kol gave her around herself once again, the doppelgänger cautiously stepped out of the car. There was no snow on the driveway, for which Elena was thankful – her feet were already numb anyways.

"Finally free after being locked in that box, _друг_?" a smooth, deep voice greeted them and Kol grinned boyishly striding forwards to greet his friend.

Elena took a moment to observe the man she only guessed could be Demetri.

He was tall; taller than Kol by at least few inches, medium length dirty blonde hair that were swept back into a low ponytail. His face was long and oval shaped, jaw angular, his eyes dim grey colour. He wore black suite pants and dark blue button up cotton shirt that was rolled up to his sleeves – his clothes were clean and crisp to the last tred. In a way, Demetri reminded Elena of Klaus, just a bigger more physically scary version of him. His shoulders were wide and his frame looked intimidating to anyone, his tallness helping him to tower over both her and Kol easily.

And then she noticed the last, and by far the most striking feature about him.

_His scars._

They were everywhere, differing in length and depth. The ragged, twisted gashes ran down in different directions, covering not only his arms and chest, but also his face. Elena's eyes were so wide she felt like they were going to pop out of her head, and she forced herself to swiftly look away, knowing that staring like that was extremely rude. Now she finally realized what Kol meant when he said that Demetri got reminded of his mistake every time he looked at himself. It was actually bizarre to see a vampire with _scars_. The fact that vampires healed so quickly made them all seem imperishable and she silently wondered how Klaus managed to injure Demetri in a way that would leave such horrible scars on his body.

"And this must be the delightful doppelgänger, I've heard so much about," the man greeted, extending his hand to shake. Elena smiled nervously, trying to look him straight in eyes and not let her eyes wonder elsewhere.

"I'm Demetri, and you must be Elena Gilbert, correct?" he inquired, slight Russian accent lacing his words.

"Erm, yes, it's nice to meet you," she responded uneasily. Was this really the fearsome, brutal vampire Kol told her about? He appeared to be more charming and polite than scary and cruel.

"Please, come inside, you must be tired after your long journey and it is cold outside," he invited them with a gesture of his arm. "You came right on time. Dinner should be ready in half an hour. I hope you're hungry," he added, looking pointedly at Elena.

"Yes, some food would be lovely, thank you," she responded politely.

Demetri grinned. "No need to be so polite, Miss Gilbert. I know that I look like a maniac from a horror movies, but I assure you that I mean no harm."

Elena quickly shook her head. "No, no, it has nothing to do with the scars, it's just…" she blurted hurriedly, cringing at her own stupidity.

"You've been kidnapped by a reckless Original, taken half across the world and now will have to live in some stranger's house?" he questioned passively.

"Yeah, that."

She noticed Kol laughing inaudibly from behind Demetri, his shoulders shaking steadily. She glowered at him but followed Demetri inside the house.

"What about the driver?" she asked suddenly, remembering that they left him outside.

"He's been compelled to never remember this delightful experience, teacup," Kol answered, walking past her and nudging her with his elbow.

She shot a glare towards him and he grinned in return.

"Come," Demetri interrupted her glaring. "I'll show you to your rooms so you can freshen up before dinner."

For the first time Elena took time to look around the inside of the house. And the inside was just as grand as the outside. The foyer was massive, decorated in old Victorian period furniture. A large shimmering chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling once it caught light. Elena was able too see a large living room area to her right and a room that looked like a library on her left from where she stood. Moving her eyes up, she glanced at the large marble staircase climbing all the way up to the second floor of the house, where Elena presumed the bedrooms were stationed.

She blinked when Kol suddenly called her name and looked up to see him and Demetri already on the top of the staircase. Nodding her head in a voiceless reply, she began climbing up the stairs to the waiting pair of vampires.

"You have a beautiful home," Elena complemented sincerely. She really did find the house quite lovely.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Demetri thanked, giving her a slight smile. Kol rolled his eyes but moved aside to let the younger vampire lead the way.

They strolled down a wide and spacious hallway, passing multiple closed doors before they stopped to face a nicely worn brown oak door.

"This is the room I picked for you to stay in, Miss Gilbert," Demetri said, opening the door and letting the brunet inside. "I hope it is to your liking, my wife help me pick it out for you."

The last part of his sentence caught Elena by surprise, but she repressed it, deciding that his wife was probably the very same witch he saved from death. However, she certainly never heard of vampires getting married, could they do that?

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she barley looked around the room.

"I'll come and pick you up later, be ready," Kol warned, but the cheeky wink he send her way took the danger element out of his threat.

The old wooden door closed behind the arrogant Original and Elena mentally asked herself what on earth she was going to do now.

* * *

A lazy knock came exactly thirty minutes later and Elena paused in brushing her hair. Thankfully, Demetri's wife provided her with basic essentials like toothbrush, shampoo, and a hairbrush etc. And half an hour gap gave Elena enough time to take a hot shower in order to warm her cold body and get changed into new clothes.

The door flew open and Kol sauntered in, looking like he owned the place, his eyes already locked on her. Elena noticed that much like she had, he too changed his clothes and restyled his hair to its previous messy state.

"Barging into someone's room like that is impolite, isn't?" she inquired, slightly miffed with his behaviour. "I could be standing here naked for all you know."

Almost immediately she grimaced, already knowing what reply she was going to receive.

"Isn't that an exciting idea…maybe I should return right after you had showered the next time, eh?"

She sighed but decided to ask the question that has been bugging her for the last hour.

"How did Klaus make…you know…the scars remain?" she whispered, dropping her voice few octave lowers so Demetri would not hear them.

"Curious, _hm_?" Kol goaded, flopping down on her king-sized bed, messing up the cushions and covers in the process. Elena did not look at him, instead staring at her reflection in the mirror as she continued brushing out her hair.

"Well, sweetheart, in a case you wanted to know, my brother does not take such treachery lightly," Kol said seriously, causing Elena to peered at his reflection in the mirror. He was once again staring at her with surprising intensity that seemed present in his eyes every time he was being serious about something. "Death would be too kind, so Klaus dammed Demetri for eternity of agony. Killing off his little crush was just the beginning."

"What did he do?" she asked fearfully, part of her brain whispering the answer to her. Already guessing what happened based on those horrific scars.

"If you thought Klaus was cruel and heartless when he came into Mystic Falls, you are sadly mistaken," Kol grunted, resting his arms under his head so he could see her better. "Ever since he broke that curse and began hanging around you people he has become weak, just like Elijah with his endless morals,_ ha_! He began letting his humanity in, slowly but surely. Hundredth years ago, Klaus had no mercy, no humanity. He was ruthless in every sense of the word…"

Kol's eyes met Elena's as he continued, "So he decided to lock Demetri inside one of his basements and torture him everyday for the rest of the eternity as a punishment."

Elena felt her gut twist uncomfortably and she felt sick all of a sudden.

"For how long?" she choked out.

"Teacup…"

"For how long, Kol." she demanded desperately.

A sigh. "Seven years."

Elena almost dropped her new brush from her hands as she stared at her lap brokenly. How could anyone possibly suffer through something like that for _seven years_? Dear god she could not even comprehend it in her mind, and imagining the real thing made her want to throw up.

"The scars… they…"

"Demetri was still best from the best, there was no doubt about it," Kol continued, now sitting up on her bed, his hands clasped together as he watched her rigid back. "Klaus thought that ten years would be a good time period for his punishment and then he would let him loose after the time was up. However, a reminder had to always be there, a reminder of what would happen if he disobeyed again. That's when he got another witch involved."

Elena nodded in understanding. Of course, only a witch would be powerful enough to do something like that, she should have realized this sooner.

"How did you meet him?" she enquired curiously, her voice finally coming back to normal.

"All the way back when he was still imprisoned by my brother," Kol retorted, and then smirked haughtily. "Who do you think helped him escape?"

That honestly caught her by surprise, again.

She never would have believed that someone like Kol, who was so self-conceited and selfish, could actually help someone out without some secret motive behind it all. Perhaps, he did have _some_ humanity still left in him after all, under all that bitterness and cruelty. Perhaps nobody ever bothered to see it or look for it, but it was still there.

"Have I rendered you speechless once again, teacup?"

She shook her head and decided to try her luck with one more question, far more important one for her personally.

"Why me?"

He looked confused for a second. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," she repeated. "_Why me?_"

Kol sighed in annoyance. "Are we _really_ back to this again, teacup? I told you why, it's because I want to—"

"Yeah, I get it," she cut him off, and he glanced up at her in wonder. "You want to get revenge against people that wronged you, I get. But I don't think that's the only reason why you took me, though. There is more to it, isn't there?"

"Well somebody thinks very highly of themselves," he snorted in amusement.

"You kidnapped me. You own me a proper answer," she argued fiercely.

And as soon as the words left her lips, she was slammed against the bedroom wall, Kol standing in front of her, his eyes like pieces of broken glass; sharp and icy.

"The only thing I own you is a good heart ripping, do you understand me?" he hissed harshly. "I could have annihilated you a long time ago for almost getting me and my family killed, so if anything _you_ own _me_."

Elena choked slightly, clawing desperately at his hand around her neck. "I just… wanted to know _why_," she wheezed out.

He glared at her, his dark eyes intense as he let her go, and Elena almost fell on the floor from the lack of air.

"Fine, you want to know why I took you," he said with a crazed smile. "I took you, because everyone else is _boring_, I took you because you're _different_. You don't like me, Elena."

"That's _it_?" she gasped sharply, anger flooding her veins all of a sudden. She felt furious. "All of this, simply because I was one of the few not breaking their necks in trying to stroke your ego. You took me from my life; you're _destroying_ my life right now. And all of it due to your giant _ego _problems!"

She doubted she ever felt so angry before, maybe because she had to live through literal hell for the last few days and his only excuse was that he found her _different_!

"I don't need to destroy your life," he shot back moving away from her, his back turned. "The Salvatore brothers are doing that for me."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked with a scowl, rubbing her tender neck.

"Oh, stop playing coy," he snarled, clearly loosing his patience with her. "Ever since the Salvatores have come into your life, it has become one big nightmare. Just look at how many people died because of them. If you never met them, none of this would have happened. My brother would have never found you and he would still be just another mysterious vampire. Not to mention that I would still be rotting away locked in that wooden box."

Elena stumbled back from his words, watching wearily as he turned to face her again.

"You know as well as I do, that if it wasn't for them your Aunt and your real parents would still be alive, and you would not be here with me in the middle of nowhere," he sneered. "You can say and defend them all you want, but from the moment the Salvatores appeared in your life, you were doomed. You already died once, and I wonder just how much more it will take for you to realize that you have no possible future with them, and never will."

Elena was trembling by the time he finished, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears. There she was thinking that he still had humanity left in him just a minute ago, and now he was being so cruel to her. Even if the words did strike a cord within her and she understood that there was some undeniable truth to them.

Kol heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head a little. "Look, stay in the room for a while longer, I have to feed and I doubt you will be willing to watch."

"Are you going to kill them?" she found herself asking right before he exited the room.

There was a slight breeze and Elena looked up to find Kol standing right in front of her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"Probably."

"Can you try not to?" she asked faintly.

Kol bent down and traced her jaw with the back of his index and middle fingers. Elena closed her eyes, and tried not to flinch away, her hands trembling.

"I do enjoy this game of cat and mouse, but I have business to attend to," Kol drawled, his voice containing a smirk. "You know, teacup, if you are so upset about me killing people, you could always take their…"

"_NO_!" she interrupted, her eyes flying open. There was no way she was going to let him feed from her. She knew that she was being selfish, and that in a sense, she was dooming a lot of people for potential death but she could not help herself. And when she finally looked Kol in the eyes, she expected to see anger, but instead she saw a look of pure mirth on his face.

"_No?_ Are you sure, teacup? Because there are others who would line up to give me their blood," he whispered with a grin.

The next works left her mouth in a chased hurry of desperation and anger, "Then choose one of them! Choose someone willing to do something like that! Please don't..."

Kol's expression suddenly darkened, "Do not _beg_. Begging is beneath you. Not only that, but it irritates me to no end. You sound like a petulant child forever complaining about how bitterly unfair their life has been. I am sorry to burst your bubble Elena, but life isn't _fair_."

She whimpered, and tried to turn her head away from him, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I always get what I want. You can hate me all you want, teacup. But you're not leaving my side until I'm done with you."

And with a soft rustle of wind, he was gone.

She wanted to hate him, but even then she doubted if she was capable of feeling such strong emotion for anyone. And maybe he was protecting her in his own twisted sort of way, after all, who knows what would happened to her if he wasn't there to protect her.

And yet, what he said about Damon and Stefan…there was a smallest smudge of truth in his words. Even if she wanted to tell herself otherwise and not believe in a single word he said to her, Elena knew better. Her life did fall apart once vampires entered it, however, there was also so much good that came from it too. She found Stefan, she fell in love and was, for a certain period of time, happier than she ever thought possible. Especially after her parents sudden death, which she was sure she would never truly recover from.

She missed everyone back home so much her insides ached. However, she had to accept the fact that Kol was not going to let her go until he got what he wanted, and this case, it was his revenge. Part of her wasn't even sure she was going to make it home alive, but hope was the only thing left for her now.

Closing her eyes in anguish, Elena admitted defeat and lowered her head, sinking down onto the carpeted floor, her hair falling around her.

Kol was right; life wasn't fair.

* * *

**KPOV**

The brown haired Original stood outside Elena's bedroom door quietly, smirking faintly at the sound of Elena's uneven breaths. She truly was an interesting human, something rare in Kol's option. For someone who has certainly seen it all, Elena was a true enigma. It was just so much _fun_ messing with her thoughts and emotions, making her doubt herself at every turn.

It was without doubt hard – that girl was incredibly strong-minded, and living around vampires made her stronger and yet weaker at the same time. Kol wondered just how far he could push her before she breaks, how far he can poison her mind before she gives in or realize his ploy. This truly was a battle of wits, and Elena stood no chance against him.

Truth to be told he wasn't even sure why he was trying to expose her to the flaws of her life. Perhaps, in a way, he was jealous of her life. True, not many could say that, considering her life story, but Kol could see how much she loved and valued those important to her. It was actually irritating to see someone so morally set on making others happy; and most importantly seeing others return that sentiment. Once again it all came down to that bothersome emotion – love.

In a way, he really did hate Elena. Her ability to love a vampire was both idiotic and incredible.

How could one possibly love an eternally damned creature that felt no love in return?

Kol was positive that true, genuine love between a human and a vampire was impossible. Vampires were simply not created to love; they left that ability behind them when they died, when everything human about them faded away with the last beat of their dying heart. They were dead to the world, and their emotions to them.

Without a doubt, love between two was not possible.

Kol shut his eyes briefly before taking another quick look at the door beside him and began walking down the hall towards his room.

It was only a matter or time before he succeeded in breaking Elena's shell.

He then realized that he wasn't lying to her; he really did find her different, _special_. Perhaps for reasons she was yet unaware of, but he was.

And for that reason, he was really looking forward to the day she cracked.

After all — insanity doesn't happen overnight, insanity is a process.

* * *

**AN: **Hello, lovelies! I hope you are all well. I'm great myself, very pleased with Kol's appearance in the last episode, even though I was pissed that they killed him _again_. I mean, he's an Original for the love of God, make him act like one. They are totally turning him into another Elijah where they just kill him off over and over again. *Sigh* However, Kol beating Damon with a baseball bat was totally fun in my option. ;D

I would also like to take time and thank everyone who review/favorite/alert last chapter and this story in general. I am SO happy with the response so far, so a huge 'thank you' to you all.

And apologies for the delay, but I was sort of stuck on this chapter, I rewrote it three times and I'm still iffy with it. This has been un-beta-ed so all mistakes are my own, and I'm sure there are loads even though I edited few times. I think the only bit I actually liked writing was the last scene from Kol's POV, because even though he is so hard to write, he is also very entertaining as well. Trust me, it's hard to write about him since we know almost nothing about his past etc. So, I will most likely end up creating my own version of his past. ^^

Also, new character alert. Demetri. His a strange one, I'll admit. He's like my own version of Stefan, Klaus and my own imagination all poured into one. XD His going to be an important character in this story as well as his wife - who you will meet next chapter. But with Demetri it's either love or hate. So which one are you?

Regards.

**A.~**

**P.S **The first person to get the movie reference in this chapter will get next chapter dedicated to them. Well...there is actually two, but the second is more difficult to find. ;)


End file.
